What does Dash Know?
by bibbledoo
Summary: Dash Baxter. Danny's bully, dark home life. He thinks Danny's life is perfect. What does he know? Danny's life isn't peachy, so he'd better look into it all. No DannyxDash. Rated T for language, violence (but all cartoons have their violence already, so?) and mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This idea didn't let me sleep until I put it on paper, and it was blocking my thoughts for me DP/ Teen Titans croosovers.  
Enjoy! I hope.  
Got the idea after reading a few chapters of Behind the Mask by LoveWritingStories. My thoughts (coming in the typical author's thought of character's voice) kept on bothering me until I told that character I would write it. The author's mind is a powerful thing.

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**** If I did, the series would still be going, and Danny and Sam wouldn't have ended up together.**

* * *

Dash Baxter walked along the school halls, rubbing at a bruise under his jacket. Once again, his father had taken his wrath out on none other than his son, Dash. Everyone in Casper High had a crappy life, except for Fenton. And yet he still complained about it. Parents who loved each other and their kids, cheery family, friends who stood by him to ends of the Earth, and still, he complained about his life. Lucky bastard.

Dash doesn't know about what really goes on in the Fenton household. Of course he doesn't. He assumed, and apparently never decided to check if he was right. And, like most people, he doesn't notice that Fenton and Phantom are one and only. Yeah, Dash's punching bag got flung at sidewalks hard enough to make a Danny- shaped dent in them. But, when he saw Fenton this morning, he stopped all his previous thoughts and just stared at the boy who had bumped into him, and the scar, along with the bruise, uncovered by the fall.

Fen- Danny rubbed his arm, having gotten it in a previous fight with Skulker. Also, Valerie made some new weapons. Average day, including bumping into Dash. He had been lost in a thought about something that had been revolving in his head for months. He still hadn't forgotten.

_~Flashback_

_Jack and Maddie stood in front of the door, along with other parents, arguing with a teacher about Spectra's ghost disease._

"_Poor Jazz," Said Jack, sniffling. "She was always my favorite." Then he blew his nose with a handkerchief, giving the dirty, snot covered cloth to his son to keep._

_~End Flashback_

"Hey, Fenton, you okay?" Danny blinked himself out of the thought, and saw _Dash _holding out a hand, and asking him if he was okay. Wait, what? That was a sentence he never thought could happen. "Uh, Fenton? Hello?" Dash snapped his fingers in front of Danny's eyes.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Danny declined Dash's hand (hey, when your personal bully starts to be nice, you have every right to hold your suspicions) and walked to class.

Dash stared dumbfounded at what just happened. _What actually happens in the Fenton household? Is Fenturd being abused? _With that thought, Dash walked to class.

As Danny made his way to his seat, Sam and Tucker bombarded him with questions. That conversation was quiet.

"Danny, what happened?" Asked Sam.

"Dude, are you okay?" Tucker said.

"The usual, and I'm fine." Murmured Danny, starting to get his paper ready for the pop quiz Lancer was giving them. Yet, he really didn't focus, one thought enveloping his head. Or rather, what someone said.

"_Poor Jazz, she was always my favorite."  
_

* * *

We all heard it and saw it in Doctor's Disorders, but let's face it: Danny must have been thinking about that.  
Reviews, follows, and favorites will be appreciated! Flames, on the other hand, won't.


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, I almost fell asleep writing this. Sleepiness is so much easier when the characters from your stories decide to shut up in your mind and be quiet.  
Other authors know what I'm talking about. I need to add another warning: chances are Daniel might get depressed. Okay, scratch that, he will get depressed.  
Enjoy, I don't own DP, plot taken from Behind the mask by LoveWritingStories, and I am not going to let myself fall asleep on this laptop.

* * *

Yet, he really didn't focus, one thought enveloping his head. Or rather, what someone said.

"_Poor Jazz, she was always my favorite."_

* * *

When he came home, he tried to ask his parents about it. Did his father say it because of the circumstances Jazz was in, or has it always been that way? But, he always tried to do his best. And so called favorite child was still around. As he entered the kitchen, parents working on an invention, Danny tried to ask the nagging question.

"Mom, I—" Danny began.

"Not now sweetie, we're busy." Okay. Maybe that was a definite answer. _No, wait, keep trying! That didn't say anything!_

"But, Mom—" Said Danny, a little more desperate.

"Danny boy, we're busy! We don't have time right now." Said Jack. When Jazz strolled in, however, suddenly there was time to drop their work and hover over their daughter.

"Well, you seem to have time for Jazz, but not for my question." Danny muttered darkly.

"Danny, sweetie, did you say something?" Asked Maddie. _Oh, _now_ you notice I'm saying something, and it's not even what I wanted you to hear._

Danny only faked a smile, big and cheery. "No, Mom," he lied. "I didn't say anything at all." No hint of the sarcasm that should have been there. _Another lie to place in the book. _Her mother only did ignorance and went back to Jazz, and afterwards, the machine. After Jazz left, the young halfa only went up to his room, feigning cheeriness, as if nothing was wrong.

What a big lie.

Dash stayed up, thinking about Fenton's bruise. He had the right idea, but the wrong idea at the same time. What he clicked together wasn't true. True, Danny's parents unknowingly shot at their own son, but they didn't know they were shooting at Danny. They were shooting Phantom. Which was still Danny. Where was I? Oh, right, what he clicked together didn't even exist.

Here is what Dash thought. Danny gets beat up by his parents, or gets experimented on. Seeing how he wasn't in on half ghost superhero who gets shoved into walls by superhuman strength, logical enough guess.

Next morning, Danny looked like a mess. His parents' new machine wasn't helping either. Whatever its name was, he didn't care, but it fell under the category of destroy and avoid. This machine made him feel like he was under an intense flu. Not to mention his thoughts weren't helping him. Worst part is, either his parents didn't notice, or they simply didn't care. If Spectra were there, she would be having the feast of her life. Yeah, and Boxy's Attack of the Boxes wasn't helping his mood.

No witty banter, he didn't even go ghost. Danny just aimed the Thermos and sucked the Box Ghost in. In total it was a depressing sight.

School sucked on a level that should only exist on the occasion where you get stuck in a janitor's closet for three days. If Danny even had the spirit, he would have flashed the white flag of surrender. To be honest, it was a depressing sight. The ghost boy was pale(er) and his friends were out of town. _Half-life sucks. _Then, Dash came around the corner, looking like he was ready to beat the crap out of a certain boy.

"Sh*t," mumbled the halfa. "What do you want, Dash? Not in the mood." His words were slurred, and quiet, but Dash heard them, and stopped at the sight of his personal punching bag looking like he was ready to die.

~~~~~~~~~~ (POV change! Sue me.)

Dash looked at Fenton, and the sight was devastating. He actually head him cuss. Danny never cussed. And he looked ready to pass out, not to mention he looked like he was going to pass out. Fenton looked deathly pale, and his eyes were downcast, as if he'd heard that the greater being hated him. It was a devastating sight.

"Fenturd," Asked Dash. "Where are your friends?" Then, noticing his tone, he added, "Not that I care or anything."

"Out of town." Danny swayed for a while before changing stances, seeing how he was going to fall if he stayed there. He looked as if he hadn't eaten in a while.

"Oh, okay then, I'll go now." Danny looked up, seemingly confused. Whether it was because of the words, the tone, or something else, Dash didn't know. "Not that I care about you or anything like that." Only he caught the words Danny said as he turned to Mr. Lancer's class.

"No one does."

* * *

Danny, Phans do! Why am I, of all people, writing angst?  
Because I want to. Now shut up, inner thought that wonders why I-  
Follows, favorites, and reviews will be loved! Flames will be watered down by my emoticlones. Teen titans reference.  
That's all for now folks, before I fall asleep in this weird computer wielding position. What is it with always changing positions when you are either on the computer or reading?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Typical discalimer: I don't own DP  
I have no idea how teachers talk to students with a similar problem, so I went second guessing. Excuse me if it sounds nothing like what teachers say in their office or after school.  
Lastly, Enjoy !

* * *

Only he caught the words Danny said as he turned to Mr. Lancer's class.

"No one does."

* * *

Danny hadn't had dinner the night before, nor breakfast that morning. When he went to Lancer's class, the teacher seemed to be staring at the crestfallen student. _Lord of the Flies, what's with Danny? _Thought Mr. Lancer as the student struggled to stay awake. His raven hair was as messy as always, he had bags under his eyes, and he seemed to be lost in thought. About five minutes later, the student in question was asleep on his desk. Mr. Lancer sighed.

"Mr. Fenton," Said the teacher, and Danny sat straight.

"Um, yeah?" Said Danny, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

"Would you care to talk to me after school?" Asked Lancer.

"You mean, in detention?" Danny asked, expecting it. It was always the same, after all.

"No." At that, Danny did a double take. _No detention from Lancer, just talk to him after school? Something's wrong._

"Uh, sure Mr. Lancer." Said Danny. "It's not like I have anything to do, not that anyone cares." He muttered under his breath.

~~~~ Time skip (I have no other way to call it, cope with me) or is it a line break?

After school, Danny walked over to Mr. Lancer's office. _What would he want to talk about? _Thought Danny as he knocked on the door. It soon opened, the overweight teacher asking him to take a seat. Danny did so quietly.

"Mr. Fenton, is something wrong?" Asked Mr. Lancer. Danny faked a cheerful happy go lucky smile and looked at the teacher.

"No, nothing at all, I just didn't sleep well the night before." Danny lied. He was getting pretty good at it. That and faking cheeriness. Second nature by now. Mr. Lancer bought it, as if that was the truth. Even his friends and family fell for the 'I'm fine' lie.

"Okay then, you are dismissed." Danny walked out the office door brimming with fake happiness and the moment he left the school grounds, he dropped the act and slowly walked home.

"Whelp!" Cried a certain ghost as Danny's ghost sense went off. Yeah, um, long story short, Danny Fenton aimed the Fenton Thermos quietly and succeeded.

~~~~ Line Break (I think that's what it's called, anyway)

Danny came home three minutes after curfew. As he tried to slip inside, guess who was there? None other than an angry Jack and Maddie.

"Late for curfew again, young man!" Said Maddie, staring at her son, not even taking in how down he looked. "And you shirked from your chores, again, not to mention your grades are slipping!" A quiet Danny went up the stairs and locked himself in his room.

"They didn't ask where I was, what I was doing, they didn't even greet me!" He mumbled under his breath. "I bet their stupid machine needed to be worked on, but now—" Danny's rant went on for a while. "What a sh**ty pair of parents!" He finished, now on his bed, rubbing a bruise Technus gave him. Flying TVs are not light, especially when it's a TV fist that throws you into a wall. To say it shortly, Danny went to sleep quite a bit later, and he what he was muttering wasn't exactly pleasant. Mainly he cussed a few people, then some ghosts, and finally himself.

~~~~ Line break! (Deal with it?)

Dash looked at his ceiling. From what he gathered, Fen- Danny looked depressed. And declining help. God, he was good at lying. That smile almost fooled him. Then again, a stellar D- GPA didn't mean he was gullible. And he said almost fooled him. Maybe Danny's life wasn't as great as everyone thought. He clearly had a lack of sleep. Maybe that was what his mood came from?

Hopefully all those bruises weren't what Dash thought they were.

There was only one way to find out. He was going to keep an eye on Fenton. Hopefully, Kwan would help.

* * *

So, Danny's getting depressed with self loathing, and other people, and Dash and maybe Kwan will stalk him.  
Hopefully, Dash won't go like a certain cartoon character and say, "On the contrary, I know everything about you."  
Can you guess who said that in with episode of which cartoon? If you do, I'll mention your name before the next update.

This is Bibbledoo (I still have no idea where the name came from), signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I finished another chapter! And I'm not about to fall asleep this time!  
Enjoy!

* * *

There was only one way to find out. He was going to keep an eye on Fenton. Hopefully, Kwan would help.

* * *

Dash Baxter followed Danny, along with his friends. Anyone from the A- List who was near Fenton was to keep an eye on him. Dash saw as Danny left the house with a very convincing smile and a cheery "Bye!" but, as soon as the boy in question turned the block, he dropped the fake smile and dragged himself to school. _Fenton is a good liar and actor. _Thought Dash as Danny faked cheeriness at anyone who asked if something was wrong.

Kwan said that Danny was rubbing his thigh from time to time, and Star said he left the class after gasping. She could have sworn a blue mist escaped Danny's mouth, but it was too hot in the class for that to happen. Paulina didn't really care, but the moment Dash said it may be Danny's secret, she joined. Mostly, he snoozed on his desk, then he started to rub his shoulder.

But, Dash heard the most valuable piece of information. A crying Danny in the bathroom, and what he was muttering to himself.

"They never have time for one of my questions, but they suddenly have time for Jazz. In the middle of their oh- so important invention. They don't even ask why I got home after curfew! For all they care, I could have been attacked by their so called special ghosts!" After that, a few profanities aimed at everyone who messes with him (a lot of people). Dash left after that, before Danny left his stall. Apparently, he cussed his friends for saying he never did anything when they had no idea what he was going through.

Wow. Dash had his answer.

~~~~ (POV change! Also, line break!)

Danny left the bathroom, looking recollected. Actually, behind that cheery mask, he was a turmoil of emotions. Anyone who had a brain steered clear of the dark teenager. And the fact that he was feeling lightheaded wasn't helping his mood. As he swayed on his feet, he bumped into none other than Kwan. Faking worry and cheeriness, Danny, made a nervous smile.

"Uh, hi, Kwan…" He said. Kwan only decided to smile and greet him back. _Something is terribly wrong… Dash asks if I'm okay, he isn't wailing on me, Mr. Lancer didn't give me detention for sleeping in class, and Kwan didn't try to pancake me. WTF is happening? I know the world won't give me a break so… _

Danny came up with the wrong thought (um, ya, I would also think people know I'm Phantom and just decide to keep it secret, like Jazz) and bolted out of school. He was screwed.

"Okay, I'll go home, grab my stuff, and go. It's probably better if I just disappear." If only he knew.

~~~~ Line break?

Dash started to think about what to do when Kwan stopped in front of him. "Fenton is really fast. I don't get it. All I did was say hi and he took off like I told him that you were looking for him to throw him off a cliff or something." Dash blamed it on the fact that they were bullies randomly being nice.

"Wait, how fast is Fenton?" Dash asked.

"Really fast. He left the hall in three seconds." Dash made a low whistle. Who knew?

~~~~ Line break. Hi Danny…

Danny flew as fast as he could towards his house. Just when he was one block away, something painful shot him in the leg and he plummeted towards the hard, unforgiving ground. "Freeze it, ghost scum!" _Sh*t. Why now? _

Two people in hazmat suits were pointing ecto guns at him. You probably know them. Jack and Maddie Fenton. About to kill their own son. Wow, talk about bad parenting. (A/N: Wait. This kid grew with guns and weapons around the house? Sheesh, some parents.)

"Da— Jack and Maddie Fenton." _Man, that's cool! _"Um, listen, can you let me go?" Maddie Fenton frowned and Jack put the gun to Danny's head. "Thought so. Well, it was worth a shot. Eh, can you put those down? I think pointing a gun at teenagers is against the law." The two didn't budge.

"So, from your actions, I can guess I'll be kicking the bucket a second time? Definitely looking forwards to that. So much fun." Maddie lowered her weapon a bit. "The wonders of dying. Hopefully it'll be painless, unlike last time." He technically wasn't lying. Being electrocuted into being half dead wasn't painless. It was painful. He winced at the memory of the volts of electricity.

"Not that anyone cares." He muttered. At that, Jack lowered his gun.

It was going well. And Danny was being honest, well, as much as he can be.

"Wait, Mom, Dad, don't hurt him!" Yelled Jazz, standing protectively in front of the bleeding Danny. The two teens did a double take. Yep, he was bleeding ectoplasm, which also had a slight bit of red… from the leg which he was shot at.

Jazz ruined the chance of escape.

* * *

Yay, Jazz!  
No one guessed what I was talking about, although I'll give you till next chapter, seeing my ASAP updates.  
Follows, favorites, and reviews/ comments will be loved! Flames, however, will be used to burn that character I was referring to last chapter, even though he already was burned...  
So, yeah, someone must have realized that those kids lived with weapons around the house? And which teen would be glad about dying again at the hands of their parents. I'm sure pointing weapons at teens is against the law.

Until next time, and remember to review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm alive!  
I am never going shopping near McDonald's for a backpack, socks, and with my Mom.  
But, that's what set me back. Enjoy!

* * *

*BloodBlossom88 guessed I was quoting Slade for Teen Titans. As a reward, a shoutout! Check out her stories, they're awesome!

* * *

Yep, he was bleeding ectoplasm, which also had a slight bit of red… from the leg which he was shot at.

Jazz ruined the chance of escape.

* * *

"Jazz, get away from the ghost boy! He's evil!" Yelled Maddie. _Wow, I feel loved… well, half loved anyway, if they even love my human half._

"Mo— Maddie, I'm am now sure firing weapons at a young teenager is against the law." Said Danny, looking for an opening. Then it came to him. "Jazz, use that weapon I gave you!" (A/N: This kid can even made his own weapons. I'm sure kids shouldn't live in a house with a weapon's vault. But that may just be me.)

Jazz pulled out something that looked like and ecto grenade, and threw it to the ground in front of her parents. Smoke exploded from it, clouding the ghost hunters' view. Taking that chance, Danny fly away. _I knew those smoke bombs could come in handy!_

~~~~ Line break!

Danny let the rings transform him back into Danny Fenton. Now, to slip quietly into his house and hopefully avoid the new ghost weapons and his parents' talk about ripping him apart 'molecule by molecule'. As he turned the corner, he bumped into someone who made his life miserable.

"Hey, Dash. How's it going?" He asked nervously. _I am done for. _The blond jock only looked at the deathly pale boy, and then noticed a stain on Danny's pants. Upon closer inspection, he noticed it was blood. As if to answer his question, Danny made a grimace and held his leg, where the stain was growing. Remembering Dash was there, he looked up with a fake, yet convincing, smile.

"Whoa, Fenton, what happened to you?" Asked Dash, pointing to his leg, letting the halfa know his injury hadn't gone unnoticed.

"I-I, um… Tripped on the way here. Got cut by broken glass on the sidewalk." Seeing how he just walked out of an alley, it could be believable. Dash nodded, making Danny believe he believed the story.

"So," Said Danny, bringing Dash out of his train of thought. "Since you're not wailing in me, I guess your grades are getting better?"

"I may be giving you a break, Fenturd, but don't push it." Danny involuntarily gulped, then smiled.

"Well, then, bye Dash!" Said Danny, running towards his house, well, limping actually. Dash stood there as Danny turned the block.

"That kid is really nice to me, and he's a good liar."

~~~~ Line Break!

Danny collapsed onto his bed. He checked his leg, and he noticed why he was still bleeding. An ectoranium bullet. He hadn't eaten much since he came home late that one time, when his friends left town. And even though he slept more, he still slept in class.

"I hate this," he muttered to himself. "I hate this a lot." Then, someone knocked on the door.

"Danny, open the door." No answer. "Fine, I'll kick the door down if I have to." The young halfa opened the door.

"Go away Jazz." He said quite angrily, but that didn't faze his sister. She barged in.

"Danny, speak to me. How's your leg? Shouldn't it be healed by now?" Asked Jazz. Her brother hung his head.

"Ectoranium bullet, can't heal as fast." Jazz pressed on.

"Why are you acting like this?" Asked Danny's sister, wanting an answer.

"Leave me alone." When she didn't budge, Danny pushed her out and locked his door. "Just leave me alone." He felt something warm on his cheek, then he realized that he was crying. Wiping his eyes with his hand, he made his expression stoic. But, how long could he hold it in?

* * *

We all know Danny has seen evil in the eye and has his parents shoot him. Wow, he can feel the love. The kid must be an emotional wreck.  
Why would parents have a weapons vault in their house? If their kids accidentally triggered something in there...  
Remember to review! No flames please!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! I wrote fast, and I'm pleased with what I wrote! Very unlikely combo.  
And thanks to that hot chocolate I had (Thunderstorm in my area, thunderstorms make me drink hot chocolate) I'm sleepy!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Wiping his eyes with his hand, he made his expression stoic. But, how long could he hold it in?

* * *

Dash greeted Danny at school the next day. To say Danny was freaked, and Mikey, and all the other geeks, was an understatement.

"Dash being nice to Danny? It's a trap, it's a trap!" Yelled Mikey as he ran into the school, screaming about the nearly impossible. All the other geeks and nerds left quickly to their classes, not wanting to see the misfortune of their fellow outsider.

"What's with them?" Asked Dash, confused by the sudden outburst of Mikey, and the swiftness in those nerds he'd never thought possible.

"What's with you?" Asked Danny, confused with Dash's change. "You just randomly stop wailing on me, then start being nice. Don't you think that trick has been used one too many times by your friends?" Danny's voice rose an octave. "You start out nice, then kick us down when we least expect it." Now that Dash thought about it, Fenton had a point. And a good reason to be suspicious.

~~~~ Line break

At lunch, Danny wouldn't be left alone by Dash and Kwan. The two of them being nice was more dreadful than the two of them trying to beat the daylights out of him. He made a conclusion.

"This is a new kind of torture, right?" Said Danny, hoping they would leave him alone for f*uck's sake. "You are overly nice, making me miserable because you won't leave me be. Got to admit Dash, very smart from you." Dash tried his best not to beat the kid for being suspicious. And running his mouth.

"We just want you to know we know what's going on at your house." Danny chocked on his breathing.

"Wait, you've been spying on me?!" Yelled Danny, clearly pissed.

"Well, maybe a bit, but we saw the bruises and we know you're getting beat up at home." At Dash's statement, Danny asked to talk in private with Dash only, apologizing to Kwan.

"Okay, you think I'm getting beat up at home because of some bruises." Dash nods. "You do know those bruises might as well be from you, the other jocks, or the accidental destruction from Phantom's fights, right?" _Or maybe I am Phantom, you idiot, and I'm getting beat at those fights, plus my parent's weapons, you—_

"Explain your mood, then." _Crap. _

"I… blame puberty?" Said Danny unconvincingly. Dash didn't fall for it.

"Dude, you haven't even _hit _puberty."

"Have so!" Danny plucked out a chest hair. "See, totally a chest hair!" Dash recoiled.

"I did _not _need to see that!"

~~~~ This continued for a while, Dash pressing Danny, and then they made another comment on Danny's chest hair.

("I bet you only had that _one _chest hair!" Dash yelled.

"I have more! Do you need to see?!" Asked Danny, getting ready to pull down his shirt a bit.

"NO!" Dash yelled.) Moving on…

"Then explain why you've been acting like this!" Yelled Dash. That's all it took. Danny broke. He fell to his knees, crying. "Oh, crap. What did I do now?" Mumbled Dash to himself as he watched his previous punching bag crying his eyes out, muttering something to himself.

"Spectra was right!" He muttered softly, Dash had to strain to hear it. "I'm a freak, my parents hate half of me while ignore the other, I'm a screwup, I'll always be in my sister's shadow…"

"Wait, Fenton. What so you mean? Hate half of you while they ignore the other?" Dash asked. The crying slowed, and Dash heard Fenton cuss. Again.

"Well, I guess it's no use lying to you." Blinding white rings surrounded Danny, and Dash had to squint. What he saw made his heart stop. Danny Fenton was now Danny Phantom.

* * *

Dash, congrats, you're in on the secret and are the first person to see Danny cry since the whole lab accident.  
Sorry about the humor people who don't like humor in angst stories. I needed some laughter to balance out the mess. Like when Butch had Tucker for some comic relief in TUE, do to the darkness of it all.  
Remember to review! No flames please! (~Yawn) Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! It took a bit, but here it is! Chapter seven.  
This is more of a Jazz/ Danny bonding chapter, so beware!  
This chapter's a bit longer than usual, my hand got carried away. And lastly, enjoy!

* * *

What he saw made his heart stop. Danny Fenton was now Danny Phantom.

* * *

"You're Danny Phantom?!" Asked Dash, shocked. "I've been wailing on my hero?" Danny rolled his eyes. Transforming back, he wiped his eyes and face with his arm and walked out the janitor's closet. Lunch was almost over, and he hadn't eaten in a while. But, he could bear with not eating from the cafeteria. The gray mush that was claimed to be meat was not made for human or halfa consumption. Even grass on a bun seemed more appetizing.

~~~~ Line break

Walking out of the school, Danny swayed on his feet. He was tired, hungry without appetite, and other things among it all. He looked sickly pale. A block away from his house, he almost fell to the ground, but switched stances to keep him standing. He blamed his weakness on whatever his parents' new invention did and the god***n ectoranium bullet. The moment he went in his house, Jazz made him sit down on the couch and grabbed a thermometer, fruit, and water.

Danny tried to struggle against the thermometer, but it was stuck in his mouth. When Jazz took it out, she compared it to his standard heat. She gasped.

"Holy crap, Danny! 100.2 degrees Fahrenheit with your ice core! That's worse than any fever!" She stumbled around, trying to find the right medicine. She found medicine and a bottle of ectoplasm that the two kept hidden for emergencies. After some medicine and ectoplasm, rich from the Ghost Zone, she commanded Danny to go to sleep.

In his room, Danny tried to go to bed, but his mind was overloading with worry. Would Dash keep his secret? If he didn't, he was so dead. Well, he was already half dead, and he could always fly away, but still. He had trusted Dash, of all people! He had really screwed up.

"You're still awake?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Yes, Jazz." His sister briskly walked to his bed and handed him a sleeping pill.

"Take it and sleep." Her voice sounded demanding yet comforting at the same time. Under her gaze, he took it. He laid on his bad, waiting to fall asleep, knowing Jazz wouldn't leave until he fell into slumber. His homework was finished —most likely wrong, but finished— and Jazz had forced him to eat a good supper. Typical Jazz.

As the minutes passed, his eyelids got heavier, and eventually he fell into a dreamless sleep. Jazz watched the sleeping form of her brother. He looked… peaceful, something she rarely ever saw anymore on her brother's face. He also looked innocent, something that had been taken away from him at the portal accident.

"Oh, Danny, if only you would tell me what was wrong," Sighed Jazz, concerned eyes looking her brother. "Then I could help." He started to mutter in his sleep, and although usually her brother's sleep talking was incoherent, this wasn't.

"No, stop. Please. Stop." He started to sweat, frowning. She started to hurry to the side of his bed.

"Danny, it's okay, it's only a dream." Jazz started to finger her brother's raven hair, trying to give him comfort. It was to no avail, there were tears coming out of his eyes at this point.

"Stay away from them! No, no, no!" By that point he was gripping the blankets in a white knuckle grip. After some quiet, save Jazz's attempt to comfort her brother and the moving of Danny's body, he started to cry again. Whatever was going on in his nightmare was really bad.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, covering his ears, but that was failing. He bolted awake, still sweating and tears rolling down his cheeks. Upon seeing his sister's face, which showed a thousand emotions in one expression, he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, just a bad dream—" Jazz now could talk, and she wasn't going to lose this argument.

"Just a bad dream? Have you even seen yourself? If you would just talk to me, I could help." She said with pleading eyes, voice softening towards the end. Arms wrapped around her, looking down, she realized Danny was hugging her, and from the wetness she felt, he was still crying.

"It's okay now, Danny, it's alright now…" She said, trying to soothe her brother. Within minutes, he had cried himself to sleep.

* * *

I know it's all OOC, it's fanfic, after all.  
Good news! I'm almost rid of my writer's block for my other stories, which means some ideas should be readying up.  
Until next time, amikoj!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I fixed chapter seven, turns out I had redone a chapter. Check chapter 7.  
Ya, I had a bonding chapter, now to go on.  
Enjoy!

* * *

"It's okay now, Danny, it's alright now…" She said, trying to soothe her brother. Within minutes, he had cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Dash Baxter laid in bed, rubbing at a few bruises, looking in fear at the now closed door. Today was a rough one. Not to mention all his thoughts of Danny…

Danny Fenton, his ex-personal punching bag is Danny Phantom, ghost boy of Amity Park. His hero. He swam in guilt as he realized he'd been wailing on his hero who protected him, even after all the times he had wailed on him. Talk about loyalty. And the way he'd seen Fenton crying on the janitor's closet floor… What had the kid gone through? And how had he not snapped or gone insane?

~~~~ Line break!

Danny woke up to the alarm clock. Why hadn't he blasted it with an ecto ray? He had no idea. No, wait, he did. He'd have to get another one. After getting ready, Danny went downstairs. Jazz was cooking breakfast, and the sounds from the lab weren't exactly reassuring to his safety. To try to distract himself from the feeling of impending doom radiating from the invention in the lab, he decided to chat with his sister.

"How come you're the only one in this family who has yet to either make the food come alive or make something explode or set on fire when you cook?" He asked. And it was true. Danny could make a simple dish, but he had a few fire related problems having to do with the kitchen in the past.

"Because I stay away from the 'it's alive' ectoplasm and I follow the mystical thing called the instructions." Said Jazz dramatically. Danny chuckled as he had breakfast. Then he went on his way to school.

"Well, he looks better," Murmured Jazz to herself as she grabbed her bag.

~~~~ Line break

"Um, Dash, what on Earth," _and in the name of Clockwork, _"Are you doing in front of my locker?" Asked Danny, hoping it wasn't to be wailed on, but not be treated like an idol. Dash being so nice and calling him Phantom might blow his secret.

"Just saying hi, and wondering if you wanted to explain everything you were saying yesterday in the janitor's closet." He said the last part as quietly as possible. Danny needed to find a way out of this. "And if you won't tell me, I'll keep bugging you until you do."

As tempting overshadowing and erasing the memory was, Danny wanted to stay clean. Instead, he could do an unworkable compromise.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you need to tell me why you were showing me sympathy when you thought I was- yeah." Dash seemed uncomfortable. But he caved in.

"Fine. Meet me after school." Danny seemed like he hoped Dash would say no and the conversation wouldn't happen, but oh well, it was going to happen.

~~~~ Line break

Danny was furious! He had hoped that putting that type of compromise would have stopped the damn conversation from happening. It didn't. Talking to Clockwork was simple, seeing as he knew everything. And since he was the master of time, he basically knew everything that bothered Danny. He had seen then on the Time stream. And he took his humor where he could get it, so Danny wasn't bothered as much when Clockwork laughed at something he said. After all, Clockwork is like a second father to him. A very cryptic one, but still. And since he knew everything, it was kind of hard to find humor, so he took it where he could.

But this was _Dash_. Even a conversation with Vlad was bound to be better listened to. Well, he only had to wait. It's only a matter of time before he finds out what the conversation will be like.

And what a conversation would it be.

* * *

Left you hanging, didn't I?  
Yeah, to Danny and Dash, this will be the conversation of a lifetime.  
Stay tuned, remember to review! Follows, favorites and reviews will be adored! Make sure to tell me (KINDLY) if I made the wrong post. No flames, please!  
Hey, It Happens! I had to fix chapter seven after someone kindly told me I had reposted an earlier chapter.  
Thank you, Zella5752 for telling me about my mistake. You deserve a hug.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny won't like this one bit.  
Hi! I'll give this chapter a small title.  
Coming Clean, part I. Enjoy!

* * *

It's only a matter of time before he finds out what the conversation will be like.

And what a conversation would it be.

* * *

After school, Dash said they wouldn't go to his house because it would be a bad idea, and Danny trusted his gut that his house wasn't a great idea either. Something about that new invention…

So they decided to go to Kwan's place. Danny had a sore back (courtesy of the Red Huntress), and Dash had a bruised torso (courtesy of his father). Danny decided that since this _was _Kwan's place, he deserved to know everything too. Kicking a person out of their own room when they are being so kind is against his morals, so Kwan was there.

The air was suddenly hard to breathe in. "Okay," Said Danny, wanting to get it over with. "Who goes first?" Dash thought for a while.

"I asked you about everything first, so start coming clean." Said Dash. _Wow, that's smart. Who knew? _Danny tried not to freak and have a panic attack. From what was said, a ghost having a panic attack is something you should stay away from.

"Fine, start asking." As Dash was preparing to ask rapid fire, Danny added, "Slowly." The blond jock let out the breath of air and started to ask.

"Okay, why didn't you tell anyone you're Phantom?" Kwan's eyes widened.

"Don't scream!" Danny said quickly.

"You're Phantom?" With a quiet 'going ghost!', the ever familiar white rings passed over him. The cold and ectoplasm tingling at his fingers, green eyes shining with energy, white aura covering him. Then he changed back, eyes dimming and changing back to their ice blue, radiant white hair turning back into a raven black.

"Okay, yes, I'm Phantom, and if I told the world who I am, I'll be hunted down by ghost hunters (read: Guys in White) 24/7. And I _really _don't want that." _Truth._

"Okay, then, why did you never beat us back? You could knock us out cold with one punch." This was from Kwan.

"Because my obsession is to protect. For your own safety, don't ever ask a ghost what their obsession is. It's considered rude and a worthy excuse for beating you to a pulp x10000." _Very true. _"Also, just because I can, doesn't mean I should." Danny looked at Dash straight in the eyes, remembering when he said that after the Pariah accident.

"Alright, so, how can you be a ghost and a human? That should be—"

"Impossible?" I asked Dash. He nodded. "To be honest, I don't know. But I'm living- half-living proof." He had a point. "Before you ask, it happened when I went to try and see what was wrong with my parents' portal. The on button was inside. Guess who turned it on from the inside and got over 10000 volts of electricity and ectoplasm, killing them yet saving them at the same time?" It was rhetorical, but still, Danny answered his own question.

"Me." He said, pointing at himself for emphasis. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Who else knows?" Danny relaxed a bit.

"Sam, Tucker, Jazz, the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, my 'cousin', and my arch nemesis, Plasmius, who's also a halfa. It's what we call half human, half ghosts hybrids. The three are, my 'cousin'/ clone, Dani with an I, Vlad Plasmius, and me."

"Do your parents know?" Asked Kwan. Danny shook my head no.

"Now, about that stuff you were muttering to yourself. Tell us about your family life." Dash said.

_This conversation is going to be the death of me,_ thought Danny darkly.

* * *

Joke's on you, Danny, you're already halfway there!  
I was wondering, would you like for me to make a sequel for this once I finish it? Voice your opinion below!  
Follows, favorites, and reviews will be adored. No flames, please!  
Remember to review and tell me if you want a sequel so I can do this accordingly!  
Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Part two of the chapters I like to call Coming Clean.  
Don't bother trying to read the rapid fire one word paragraph because near the end of the chapter I slow it down AKA separate the words.  
Enjoy!

* * *

"Now, about that stuff you were muttering to yourself. Tell us about your family life." Dash said.

_This conversation is going to be the death of me,_ thought Danny darkly.

* * *

"What are you, psychologists?" Asked Danny, really not wanting to talk about his personal issues. He crying himself to sleep in Jazz's arms was bad enough. Now, talking about his personal issues to his bullies? How'd that happen? _Breathe, Fenton, breathe. _"Fine." They wanted answers? They would get them. Rapid fire.

"MyparentsareghosthunteswhohuntmyghosthalfandignoremyhumanhalfI'malwaysinmysistersshadowbecauseshe'stheperfectchildandI'mnotsoIhaveahardlife,nottomentionthatIgetbeatuptschoo_and_afterschoolbybulliesandmyenamiessoIcan'tstudyanddohomeworkwhilemyparents' 'sstillaroundI'llturnintohimItrappedhiminaFentonThermosandgaveittoClockworksohecouldguarditsonowhe'smyguardianbecausetheObservatntssaidheinfluencedmychoice."

Danny spoke so fast that all Dash and Kwan heard was a jumble of sounds. They were lucky they had recorded it and that Danny had not decided to speak rapid fire _and _in ghost. Then they would have to take the Ghost Gabber and replay it in slow motion. A lot more tedious than it sounds.

"Okay," Said Danny normally, as if he hadn't just spoken two paragraphs worth of words in one breath. "My turn. Why did you take so much sympathy on me when you thought my parents were beating me up?" He asked. Dash shook himself out of the daze. He was still wondering how anyone, ghost or not, could speak so fast and not be out of breath by the time they finished.

Danny had tapped into his powers, so he didn't need to breathe. Like when he spoke underwater, ghosts don't need air to speak, but since he's a halfa, he's different. He can chose not to breathe for several moments, like underwater. But at some point he'll need to breathe again. Full ghosts don't have that problem.

"Okay, things put simple, my mother left me and my father beats me up." Said Dash. "So since I used to think you have a perfect life, thinking you were beat up just like me made me feel guilty." Said Dash.

"Okay, questions answered, everything else, thank you for answering my questions, bye!" He phased invisibly through the floor and left with a fake happy go lucky smile. Since he had talked to the two peers he hated, he needed to talk to Jazz. _Really looking forward to _that, he thought glumly.

~~~~ Back to Dash (and a slowdown of what Danny said rapid fire)

"Okay, thank God we recorded this." Said Kwan, pulling out his phone. "Let's put Fenton's words in slow-motion so we can understand a third of what he said."

"I can't believe Fenton, uh, Phantom, _Danny _found a loophole." Now they started to play Danny's wildfire rant slow enough so they could understand.

"My parents are ghost hunters who hunt my ghost half and ignore my human half." They knew that much. "I'm always in my sister's shadow because she's the perfect child and I'm not so I have a hard life, not to mention that I get beat up before school _and _after school by bullies," Like them. "And my enemies so I can't study and do homework while my parents' inventions always mess me up one way or the other and I'm afraid of my evil future-self, Dan, who killed my friends and family plus Mr. Lancer in a Nasty Burger explosion which me and a ghost named Clockwork, master of time, stopped and he took me back to the CAT, which started the whole mess, I still have nightmares about it where he tells me that my time has been up for ten years and that since he's still around, I'll turn into him. I trapped him in a Fenton Thermos and gave it to Clockwork so he could guard it so now he's my guardian because the Observatnts said he influenced my choice."

The two made up their mind. They were going to the Ghost Zone to ask this Clockwork about Danny.

* * *

Yay! My favorite full ghost appears in the next chapter! We all love Clockwork!  
And some questions will be answers calmly by the master of time.  
Remember to review and tell me if you would like a sequel!  
Until next time! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Clockwork comes into everything right now! And this is a convenient plot for Dash and Kwan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

The two made up their mind. They were going to the Ghost Zone to ask this Clockwork about Danny.

* * *

~~~~ Clockwork's Lair! Also, line break!

Clockwork floated in front of the time stream. There were many things that could happen that could either help Daniel heal or reopen his wounds and add more. He hoped the events would help the young boy. Now, he realized he needed to interfere before the Observants asked him to eliminate young Daniel. Again. He and the young halfa shared the same opinion about the Observants.

The thermos behind him spoke. The usual nonsense: that he would escape, destroy the world, or Daniel would turn into him. The time ghost only shook the thermos, aiding in shutting Dan up. Now, to talk to Daniel. When he finished, the young halfa would bring those two over and Dashiel and Kwan would ask some questions.

"Time out!" He said, opening a portal to Danny's present location.

~~~~ Line break!

Sitting next to a tree, Danny heard a voice he knew, and liked to hear. "Time out!" A blue clock portal opened, and Clockwork floated through, in adult form.

"Hi Clockwork!" He said cheerily. "What brings you here?" He asked. Usually, he would have to go to Clockwork's lair, when Clockwork came to him, well… usually it was because something was going to happen and he needed Danny's help.

"Daniel, hello." Only Clockwork could call him Daniel without earning a glare or a dirty look from the young halfa. "Listen, I need you to bring Dashiel and Kwan over to my lair in the Ghost Zone." Danny slumped immediately at the mention of the two jocks. This was not going to be pretty.

"When?" Asked Danny, voice almost showing his feelings about having to deal with the two.

"Right now." Clockwork said. Danny leaned against a tree. He was going to do it, I mean, Clockwork was asking him, so it was important. And it needed to be done quickly. But he didn't need to like it one bit.

"Do I float them over or fly the Specter Speeder?" He knew the answer, but asked anyway.

"Speeder."

"Fine, but only because you asked me. Anyone else, especially the Observants, and 'no' would be the least of their worries." Clockwork smiled, Daniel had really interesting ways of responding.

"Very well, we will meet in time." Before he left, he added, "Oh, and Daniel?" Eyebrow raised in acknowledgment, Danny stared at the now old version of Clockwork. "They already want to speak to me, so don't be too hard, okay?" The halfa snapped in defeat.

"Fine," He said at last. "But I won't enjoy it one bit." At this Clockwork smiled again.

"Time in." Disappearing in his blue portal, time started all around him again. Now, to go back and give those to a ride to Clockwork's.

~~~~ Line break

"Clockwork, your time stream freaking owes me." Danny muttered darkly to himself. Knocking on the door, Danny waited. "World, don't make this harder for me." After about twenty seconds, although it felt like eternity for Danny, Dash and Kwan opened the door.

"Clockwork wants me to bring you to him so the three of you can talk." He said, and their reaction was the last thing he expected.

"Good, we were planning on asking you." Danny led the way to his house, and he crept down and opened the Specter Speeder. The trio stepped in, and although Danny hadn't had lots of experience driving the Speeder through the Zone, they were soon near Clockwork's tower, clock gears floating around.

"And we're here." Said Danny, transforming into Danny Phantom, the tenseness he had felt as a human gone, replaced by the creepy yet comforting feeling of the Ghost Zone. And so the trio stepped into Clockwork's tower.

* * *

Convenient plot, am I right?  
So, not many have told me if they want a sequel to this. Come on guys, I need to know if you want a sequel or not!  
Remember to review, and don't forget to tell me if you want a sequel to this. We are nearing the end of this story, so I need to know how to closure it if we'll have a continuation.  
Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Dan fans, just so you know, Dan will be a major part in taunting Danny in the next chapter.  
I know this sounds evil, but I think you'll love the conversation. I also thought you'd like to know why Sam and Tucker aren't with us right now.  
Enjoy, and I don't own Danny Phantom!

* * *

And so the trio stepped into Clockwork's tower.

* * *

With Sam on some trip with her parents, who won't allow her to communicate with him, and Tucker stuck in some trip to enroll him in a no technology camp, not to mention he was trusting Dash and Kwan, Danny just knew the world hates him. "Clockwork? We're here." Said Danny. He then led them to the room Clockwork was in.

"Daniel?" Clockwork asked. Danny floated towards him, looking for the thermos that held Dan. "The thermos is in a safe place, don't worry." The teenager's shoulders sagged with relief. "I'll be outside if you wish. I have a feeling in my core that they'll ask about things I don't want to relive." The time ghost, now an adult, nodded. He watched as the halfa floated out of the room.

"Okay, what do you want to know about young Daniel?" Asked Clockwork patiently.

"How about the whole story, from the lab accident to now?" Asked Dash, curious. The ghost, now shifting to an old man, smiled. Of course he knew this was coming.

"Then, I shall tell you everything. I guess you want to know why Danny hasn't told his parents that he's half ghost?" The two jocks nodded. "Think about it for a minute. He's half ghost. His parents are ghost _hunters_. Not to mention they always talk about how they'll tear Danny _Phantom _apart 'molecule by molecule'."

After a while, the two understood everything. Then came a grim topic.

"So, who's Dan?" Clockwork had been expecting this, but was glad Danny wasn't there.

"Dan is an alternative future version of Danny. The most evil ghost in the worlds. Last time Danny encountered him, he was gravely injured, and that was Dan trying not to kill him or fatally wound him, because if he did, then he wouldn't exist. Also, he's a combination of young Danny's ghost half and Vladimir's ghost half."

"So basically, Dan is like the child of Danny and Vlad?" Had Daniel been listening to this, he would have been reacting in ways unimaginable.

"You could say that, Dashiel, but don't say that to Daniel. You might not live to see the next day if you do." He knew it wasn't true, but it was best for Danny not to have to hear it. Again.

~~~~ Dun Dun Duuuuuuun… Line break!

Danny leaned against the wall, and his enhanced hearing caught onto the Dan part of the conversation. From the tone in Clockwork's voice, even the ever patient master of time had some trouble with the two jocks. What Dash said next made him freeze in his tracks.

"So basically, Dan is like the child of Danny and Vlad?" Said Dash. Danny's face was now green with a feeling to hurl. If they said the same thing about Danielle, he would be confined to gagging those two. He floated quickly down the hall, trying to get away from whatever Clockwork's response might be. Then, he heard a muffled voice, but he still knew who it belonged to.

"This day is turning out just great, I can't wait to spill to Jazz. And then there's _this_," He muttered to himself. "I need to ask Clockwork if I can trust them not to spill…" To his misfortune, Dan caught his voice speaking. Inside the thermos, the evil ghost smiled to himself. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Dun, dun, duuunn. I don't think Danny is going to have fun...  
Remember to review! Follows, favorites, and reviews will be all appreciated! Flames will be used for Dan in the thermos, and to give Danny a few burn scars.  
So, no flames! Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! I don't know why, but I smiled all the way through writing Dan and Danny's conversation.  
Slap me. Anyways, enjoy!  
Cross over, to the dark side!

* * *

Inside the thermos, the evil ghost smiled to himself. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Danny, how nice to be near you again. Especially since you locked me into this god**mn thermos!" Silence, then, the Danny's voice utters a soft,

"No… It can't be…" Inside the darkness of the cramped thermos, Dan smiled to himself.

"Oh, but it is, Daniel. It's me, it's you. I'm still here, so you'll still turn into me, even if you made that silly promise." He could _smell_ the fear radiating off him, the young idiot was paralyzed by fear. Perfect.

"I am going to keep that promise to my friends and family!" Now, Dan was laughing at Daniel's attempt at bravery.

"To whom? Friends who never understand you, a sister that pretends she knows how you feel? Parents who want to destroy you? And when they aren't talking about destroying you, they _ignore you_!" Dan was laughing like a maniac inside the thermos. Just because he was imprisoned didn't mean he couldn't have fun.

"No! They'll accept me! They love me, they're just… eccentric about they're job." The last part was said insecurely, and Dan could _hear_ the trembling. Smirking evilly, he continued to taunt the child.

"They could have said that as a lie, just to get you to feel secure, and then strike! You of all people should know about lying, Daniel." The ghost's blood red eyes narrowed contently. Fanged smile showing in the darkness of the thermos. "After all, you lie to everyone. To your friends, your family, to yourself… You should know about lies the most." From inside his cylindrical prison, Dan could hear the sobs.

"No! You're lying…" Said Danny weakly. He was caving in. He knew Dan was playing him, or was he? _No, don't believe him, Fenton, _thought Danny.

"I'm not lying, Danny, you are. You know I'm saying the truth." Now, to drop the bomb. With an evil sneer, Dan continued taunting the boy. "If they all cared, don't you think they would have asked? You just had to lie to them once and they won't worry about you again. Like when you tried to talk to your parents and—"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Danny, curled up into a ball in the center of the room, rocking back and forth, covering his eyes to block out the sound to no avail, and crying. There was frost covering his area, but because of his ice core, he didn't notice it.

"And," continued Dan, and anyone would know he was smiling a fanged evil smirk inside the dark of his thermos, "Clockwork knows all of this is happening, since he knows everything, and he's not even trying to stop me." At this, Danny's cries grew louder, and he finally said, though, in a defeated tone,

"No. You're wrong, you're lying! Just shut up!" Yelled the halfa, gripping his ears tighter.

"Am I, Danny? Or are _you _lying to _yourself_?" Another wave of sobs and demands to zip it followed, and after what seemed like an eternity of letting the words sink in, Dan continued. "You know everything I'm saying is true, Danny. Your parents ignored the fact that you were hurting and instead talk about how to destroy you!" _Yep, this is definitely fun, _thought Dan. _Definitely fun indeed. _

~~~~ Line break

"SHUT UP!" Rang through the tower. The two jocks recognized the voice as Danny. Clockwork sighed.

"It seems Daniel has found Dan and is having a conversation," Said Clockwork, pointing of the obvious, well at least obvious to him. "And from the way it sounds, the conversation isn't exactly pleasant. To Daniel, at least." Floating through the halls in front of the two teenagers, they came upon a frost covered floor, more frost growing by the second.

"It seems we're here," he told the two boys, who were witnessing Danny, producing frost, curled on the floor, crying, and asking Dan to shut up. But Dan's voice kept on echoing through the room, making Danny cover his ears even tighter. This was not going well.

* * *

So, there you have it, folks!  
Dan people, was this OOC for Dan? I know Danny is, but we're looking behind the glory at him, and I'm sure he's broken.  
Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Clockwork to the rescue! The only know it all I like!  
Hi! There will be some Danny and Clockwork family- like bonding.  
BEWARE! And Enjoy!

* * *

But Dan's voice kept on echoing through the room, making Danny cover his ears even tighter. This was not going well.

* * *

Clockwork flew up to Dan's thermos and shook him senseless, forcing the diabolical ghost to shut the hell up. Now, the time ghost, in the form of an adult, gripped the young halfa's shoulders, a look of concern on his usually stoic face. Dash and Kwan looked at the two, now Danny was hugging the master of time, the latter was ruffling the former's hair, patting his head…

After maybe about five minutes, though it felt like an eternity, Danny let go and wiped his tear stricken face. Clockwork knew what he had to do. "Come here, Danny," Said the time ghost, now his eldest form. The young halfa floated behind the time master to the timelines, some of which played Danny in a great life, others dark.

"Okay, all the timelines concerning me are here," said Danny, voice dry. "What am I looking at?" Clockwork sighed.

"These are all the things that could have happened," Said Clockwork, now in his toddler form. "Look at some of these, Daniel, whether you know it or not, I've intervened to protect you and stop these from happening." Danny took a closer look. Some of them showed him in a white lab, getting gruesomely vivisected, others showed his parents beating the crap out of his human form.

Then, of course, the ever so haunting Dan timeline. Yipee. And finally, one that showed him being under Freakshow's control again, blood red eyes and psychopath smile on his face. Danny shuddered, he remembered everything, but he told everyone it was all a blur, that he didn't remember. He _saw_ his actions, and he was scared to admit he _enjoyed_ it to a certain degree.

It scared him. He had a powerful dark side. If he ever snapped, Amity Park would be ruins and scattered corpses when he regained control. Now he was shivering, not because of the ice he'd spread around the room while being talked to by Dan, but because of the shivers it sent down his spine, to be evil, the fact that he had enjoyed it, and that if he ever snapped, someone would have to make _him_ a Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

A hand touched his shoulder, and he jumped, ecto-energy forming in his hands. Then, he dropped the energy and sagged in relief. It was just Clockwork.

"Thanks, Clockwork." He said, with the first genuine smile in ages. Heck, it even reached his eyes as he hugged the time ghost!

Dash looked at Danny's eyes. They didn't look like they belonged to a fifteen year old teenager, but to an eons old warrior, his eyes looked like they belonged to someone _way _older. Not eyes teenagers should have. Speaking of which, Dash had a very important out- of- the- blue question, not realizing, or not caring, he broke the family-ish bonding moment between the two ghosts. Well, the ghost and the halfa. Both of them had a look in their eyes if you looked at them, like they had seen horror in the eye several times.

"Um, Clockwork?" Asked Dash, breaking the mood and the heart warming, the feels hug between the two floating specters.

"Yes, Dashiel?" Asked Clockwork, even though he knew what the exact question was. Danny looked warily at the blond, unsure if the question would be enjoyable to hear.

"Why does Danny have that look in his eyes, like he's eons old? And why hasn't he changed appearance one bit since the lab accident?" Danny dropped to the ground in shock, landing on his butt, but not noticing. All the memories raised through his head. It was too late to stop them.

* * *

Wow, Dash. You just _had_ to break the mood and moment, didn't you?  
Until next time, this story is nearly finished!  
:)


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! I have news!  
This story is almost over. It's amazing. What started as a 'get this voice out of my head' idea turned into a more famous story than all my others.  
Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

All the memories raised through his head. It was too late to stop them.

* * *

Danny hugged himself as everything flashed in front of him. The hurt of turning the portal on from the inside, electricity and ectoplasm fusing with him, enjoying stealing to a certain degree, his father's comment, the Pariah Dark battle, having the GIW after him when Freakshow revealed him, and Dan, among other things. At the thought of his evil older self he shuddered, rubbing his arms.

"Oops," Said Dash, seeing the chain reaction from the halfa. "Touchy subject?" Kwan and Clockwork gave him a deadpan look, as if saying 'no kidding'.

"Dude, everything's a touchy subject for Fenton, I mean, Phantom, ugh, _Danny_." Even if Clockwork knew that was coming, he was still annoyed. Daniel was smiling and had calmed down, and now he was back to square one. When this was done, he would shake Dan senseless. And give those two teenagers an embarrassing 'mistake' to make.

Danny shook as he stood up. He was remembering seeing the explosion. Their charred bodies, the blood that had been flying, every single goddamn thing. It's almost as if the universe was _trying_ to say 'fuck you, Danny' and laugh in his face. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, letting go of his arms.

Clockwork patted Danny's shoulder in a fatherly way, gaining a smile from the halfa. Clockwork, now in his oldest form again, smiled back. For someone who didn't know any better, they might think those two were actually related. A deathright family, or something. I wish. Clockwork, the ever busy master of time, pays more attention to Danny than Danny's own parents!

"So," Asked Danny, trying to sound nonchalant, yet failing. "Any more questions?" _That you can't seem to ask without diplomacy, you dolts! I mean, really, if you'll ask personal question without trying to be nice, fuck off! _

"No, just answer our last to questions, and we won't bother you again with more questions." Then, Danny's eyes flashed greener than ever before at a whispered joke between the two jocks. "Seems like Fentina is going through ghost puberty, or he's actually a girl, because he's acting like he's in a period!" The two laughed at the joke, Danny blushing green, then getting out of his shocked/embarrassed stupor, now brimming with anger.

"Hey! I heard you, you know!" The two jocks cringed back at the reaction of the angry halfa. "And I am a boy!" Then, he noticed what he was doing, the energy crackling around his fingers dying, leaving a normal I- knew- this- was- gonna- happen Clockwork and two trembling human teenage boy's.

Dash quickly regained his 'I'm a brave jerk' composure and yelled, "Looks like Phantoni forgot to get some strength! Or his kiss from mommy!" That did it. Danny turned around and gagged the two jocks with ectoplasm. Panting out trying not to incinerate the two, reminding himself they were human, he growled.

"Those two," he said, pointing a finger crackling with energy at Dash and Kwan, "Are _really_ trying to get themselves incinerated, because they've hit quite a few nerves. Sons of bitches." He muttered, dragging the gagged jerks out the door and into the Speeder.

"Daniel?" The halfa looked at Clockwork, calming down very quickly, he would have looked bipolar. "You can trust those two not to spill, and try not to destroy them." Looking at the two jocks, Danny smiled, the tables were turning so awkwardly.

"I make no promises, but you said try." The two ghosts smiled. "See you later, Clockwork!" Said Danny, driving the Specter Speeder, ungagging the two boys. As soon as they got back to Kwan's house, Danny glared at them.

"You are not going to tell _anyone_ about my secret, and if you do, I'll drag you into oblivion with me." The two humans gulped. They knew that could be literal in their case. When the two agreed, Danny left home, ready to tell Jazz. It couldn't be much worse than Dash and Kwan. Nothing was.

* * *

Next chapter is the final one, and I would like to know what you guys think of the story overall.  
Reviews will be loved, even if they're more like comments. And it's funny, really, how I never planned anything for the story yet you guys loved it.  
I was making this up as I went along. Amazing, huh?  
Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi! Last chapter!  
Enjoy!

* * *

It couldn't be much worse than Dash and Kwan. Nothing was.

* * *

"Jazz!" Yelled Danny as he ran up the stairs, knocking, no, wait, banging, on his sister's door.

"What?!" Yelled a highly annoyed Jazz. Danny grew an evil smirk.

"Fine, I was going to talk, but it's okay, just wondering if you wanted to know—" The door opened, and Danny smiled. His sister almost retorted to the 'I knew it' smile, but she held her tongue. Over the next half hour, Danny told Jazz everything. How much the portal had hurt, what his nightmares were about, but nothing about the favorite child dilemma. She wouldn't understand. He felt like a weight had been pulled off his shoulders, and he also told her about Dash and Kwan knowing, plus Danielle.

Her expressions to Danielle were hilarious. Shock, bewilderment, anger, and then giddiness. Even the way she asked to meet her, he rolled over laughing. She was angry at his rolling on the floor laughing, panting from all the laughter.

For the first time in a long time, he realized, after dinner, staring at his ceiling, he felt free. "Maybe telling Dash and Kwan wasn't so bad." Snuggling into the covers, he muttered, "Thanks, Clockwork." Before snoozing. He had school tomorrow.

~~~~ Clockwork!

Clockwork stood in front of the time stream, looking at Daniel's face, having a while ago shook Dan and his thermos like a milkshake.

"Thanks, Clockwork." Muttered Danny before falling asleep.

"You're welcome, Daniel." Said Clockwork, smiling in his adult form. Even if the world through all the shit in the world at Danny, he would always pull through.

"And good night." Turning away from the stream for a moment, he heard Dan sigh.

"Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer!" Sang Dan from inside the thermos, Clockwork chuckled, Dan never seized to amuse him.

"Keep singing and the thermos might get a good shake!" Said Clockwork, now in toddler form, who returned to facing the time stream.

"Take one down, pass it arou—" Dan stopped singing the moment Clockwork finished his threat. Clockwork chuckled, Dan and Danny were hilarious…

And yet, he kept his eyes on the time stream, wondering how they did it.

* * *

I thought of Dan singing that song and trying to annoy Clockwork. Hey, the boys in that field trip did it, and successfully almost got bashed in the head by students because of it.  
Bye! Thank you for your follows, favorites, and reviews!


End file.
